vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Der Goldene Monaco
Der Goldene Monaco ist eine jährlich stattfindende, studentische Filmpreisverleihung der Universität Siegen in Nordrhein-Westfalen. Gegründet wurde die Veranstaltung im Jahr 2001 von Studierenden der Medienwissenschaften in Siegen und hat sich zu einem festlichen Galaabend in der Siegerlandhalle entwickelt. „Vergessen Sie Cannes! Vergessen Sie Hollywood! Genießen Sie Siegen“. Geschichte Ursprünglich war der Goldene Monaco als eine Art Parodie der Oscars gedacht, bei der die eigenen Filme, das Filmemachen und schließlich auch das Feiern selbst gefeiert werden sollten. Innerhalb der ersten drei Jahre fand die Filmpreisverleihung im Audimax, dem größten Vorlesungssaal der Universität Siegen, statt. Damals war dieser Saal noch ebenerdig und mit einer Bühne ausgestattet. 2005 wurde die Veranstaltung dann im Siegener Stadttheater am Löhrtor gefeiert, in dem bis zu vierhundert Gäste Platz finden können. Vier Jahre später wurde die Filmpreisverleihung im Apollo Theater mit bis zu sechshundert Plätzen veranstaltet. Seit 2011 findet der Goldene Monaco in der Siegerlandhalle statt, die bis zu 2.100 Plätze zur Verfügung stellt. Aus einer überschaubaren Runde aus Medienwissenschaftlern in einem Vorlesungssaal haben sich schließlich ein festlicher Galaabend und der Event des Jahres für film- und kulturbegeisterte Studierende sowie Nicht-Studierende entwickelt. Getreu dem Motto „Von Studierenden für Studierende“ wird der Goldene Monaco von Studenten organisiert und findet traditionsgemäß am Mittwoch vor Fronleichnam statt. 2011 feierte der Goldene Monaco sein zehnjähriges Jubiläum mit mehr als tausendvierhundert Gästen und rotem Teppich. Beim fünfzehnjährigen Jubiläum wurde die bisherige Rekordbesucherzahl erreicht und die Siegerlandhalle war ausverkauft. Namensherkunft Der Ursprung des Namens führt uns zu dem amerikanischen Filmwissenschaftler, Kritiker und Autor James Monaco (*1943). Sein Buch „Film verstehen“ galt zu Zeiten der Gründung des Goldenen Monacos als Pflichtlektüre in den Medienwissenschaften und ist auch heute noch das Standardwerk eines jeden Filmemachers. Er äußerte sich 2014 wie folgt über den Goldenen Monaco: „''I was pleased and honored to learn that the Siegen University student film awards honor Film verstehen“''. Vorbereitungen auf den Goldenen Monaco Das Team und seine Aufgaben Nahezu die gesamte Organisation der Veranstaltung wird von Studenten getragen. Früher bestand das Team aus circa fünfzehn Leuten und heute sind es bereits bis zu achtzig. Die Aufgaben reichen dabei vom Sponsoring bis zur Dekoration. Das Filmteam beschäftigt sich mit den eingereichten Filmen und deren Bewertung durch die jeweilige Jury, für die außerdem im Vorfeld Mitglieder organisiert werden. Das Clipsteam erstellt Kurzfilme, die in sozialen Netzwerken ausgestrahlt werden und auf die einzelnen Veranstaltungen im Vorfeld aufmerksam gemacht werden soll. Auch für den Galaabend selbst werden Clips erstellt, in denen beispielsweise die Filmemacher vorgestellt werden. Für die Organisation der zugehörigen Veranstaltungen ist das Veranstaltungsteam zuständig. Dazu gehören der Nominiertenabend, die Goldader, der Galaabend und die jeweiligen Aftershowpartys. Das Dekorationsteam kümmert sich um das passende Ambiente auf den Veranstaltungen. Dies reicht vom dekorieren des Standes auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt der Universität bis hin zum Galaabend selbst. Das Moderationsteam wählt das Moderationspaar aus und gestaltet gemeinsam mit diesem die Moderation des Goldenen Monacos. Für die Auftritte auf der Gala, wie z.B. Bands oder Comedians, ist das Actsteam zuständig. Dabei werden immer drei Acts ausgewählt, die zwischen den Preisverleihungen in den verschiedenen Kategorien auftreten. Das Designteam gestaltet unter anderem die Flyer, die auf die Filmabgabe und die verschiedenen Veranstaltungen aufmerksam machen sollen. Das Presseteam arbeitet eng mit der Siegener Zeitung zusammen und verfasst beispielsweise Nachberichte der Veranstaltungen. Auch Kolumnen mit verschiedenen Themen, wie dem Werdegang früherer Preisträger oder dem Dresscode zur Gala, werden veröffentlicht. Das Sponsoringteam kümmert sich um die Finanzierung der Veranstaltung durch Sponsoren. Der Goldene Monaco wird außerdem durch den Verkauf von Eintrittskarten und früher durch das Netzwerk Medienwissenschaften finanziert. Schließlich ist die Gesamtleitung zu nennen, deren Mitglieder schon Erfahrung in Sachen Goldener Monaco haben. Sie koordinieren die verschiedenen Gruppen und sorgen für den Austausch untereinander. Auch aktualisieren sie die Internetseite des Goldenen Monacos und präsentieren diesen auch auf anderen Plattformen, wie zum Beispiel auf Instagram. Moderatoren- und Acts-Casting Im Vorfeld des Goldenen Monacos finden Castings statt, an denen sich die Moderatoren und Acts, die auf der Gala auftreten möchten, vorstellen können. Am Abend der Gala wird in Paaren moderiert. Ziel bei der Auswahl ist dabei jeweils ein männlicher und ein weiblicher Moderator. Allerdings gab es in einigen Jahren auch gleichgeschlechtliche Moderationspaare. Dabei kommt es vor allem darauf an, wie die Personen miteinander harmonieren und sich ergänzen. Die Acts variieren von Jahr zu Jahr. Dazu zählen beispielsweise Comedians, Sänger oder Bands, Cheerleader und vieles mehr. Auf der Bühne des Goldenen Monacos standen unter anderem bereits Comedians wie Luke Mockridge, Lena Liebkind und Ingmar Stadelmann. Des Weiteren traten Michael Kessler und Christian Neuhaus, sogar bereits dreizehnmal, als Laudator auf. Auswahl der Nominierungen und Gewinner Jeder Studierende der Universität Siegen hat die Möglichkeit Filme einzureichen. Dabei ist ihnen freigestellt, um welche Art von Film es sich handelt. Das können Dokumentarfilme, Musikvideos, Comedyfilme, Kurzfilme, Werbeclips und vieles mehr sein und anhand der eingereichten Filme wird entschieden, in welchen Kategorien diese bewertet werden. Eine hochkarätige Jury aus Akademikern und Personen mit Medienpraxis wählt dann die Gewinner aus, die bei der großen Gala in mehreren Kategorien ausgezeichnet werden. In dieser Jury befanden sich schon Jürgen Kühne, ein ehemaliger Professor für Filmanalyse, sowie „Unter Uns“ Schauspieler Jan Steinhöfel, beim Goldenen Monaco 2014. Auch Ulrich Spies, der zweiunddreißig Jahre lang Leiter des Grimme Preis war, befand sich 2014 in der Jury des Goldenen Monaco. Am Galaabend selbst werden dann Ausschnitte der drei besten Filme in der jeweiligen Kategorie gezeigt und der Gewinner ausgezeichnet. Veranstaltungen des Goldenen Monaco Der Nominiertenabend Beim Nominiertenabend und damit der ersten Veranstaltung werden die nominierten Filme in Form eines Filmabends vorgestellt. Dieser findet im Audimax der Universität Siegen statt, das mit sechshundert Sitzplätzen und modernster Ausstattung einen optimalen Veranstaltungsort darstellt. Im Anschluss findet eine Aftershowparty statt. Die Goldader Die Goldader ist eine Veranstaltung des Goldenen Monacos, an der die Teilnehmer Preise, wie z.B. Eintrittskarten für den Galaabend, gewinnen können. Dazu müssen Aufgaben an verschiedenen Stationen in der Siegener Innenstadt bestmöglich gemeistert werden. Diese Aufgaben werden jeweils nach dem Motto Filme und Filme machen aufgebaut. Das Sieger-Team wird abends in gemütlicher Runde in einer Bar bekannt gegeben. Der Galaabend Der Galaabend des Goldenen Monacos ist schließlich der Event, auf den so viele Menschen das Jahr über hingearbeitet haben. Die Preisverleihung findet im großen Saal der Siegerlandhalle statt. Dort werden Filme und ihre Macher in verschiedenen Kategorien preisgekrönt mit dem Goldenen Monaco. Dabei werden, je nach Länge, entweder die gesamten Filme oder Sequenzen aus jeweils drei nominierten Filmen gezeigt und anschließend der Gewinner benannt. Der Goldene Monaco war anfangs eine Trophäe aus Glas und Kunststoff und besteht heute aus einem Marmorsockel und einer Filmrolle aus Metall. Das Netzwerk Medienwissenschaft verleiht außerdem jedes Jahr den Ehrenpreis an Personen, die nicht mehr an der Universität Siegen sind, aber durch ihr besonderes Engagement aufgefallen sind. Preisträger waren hier bereits der Goldene Monaco selbst und Erstsemestereinführungs-Tutoren. Auch Ralf Schnell, ehemaliger Rektor der Universität Siegen und Markus Stiglegger, ehemaliger Dozent für Filmanalyse erhielten den Ehrenpreis. Außerdem wurden Anke Godborsen, stellvertretende Studioleiterin des WDR Siegen, und Werner D’Inka, Herausgeber der FAZ, ausgezeichnet. Während der Preisverleihung treten drei Acts auf und während der Pause kann man sich an der großen Tombola beteiligen, bei der jedes Jahr tolle Preise warten. Im Anschluss an die Filmpreisverleihung gibt es eine Aftershowparty. Diese findet seit 2014 im Leonard Gläser Saal statt, der sich direkt neben der Siegerlandhalle befindet. Weblinks * Der Goldene Monaco * In Farbe: Der Goldene Monaco 2016. Magazin von Studenten der Universität Siegen, Nrwision * Isabel Lindfeld: Goldener Monaco: Seit 15 Jahren Auszeichnung für beste Filme, SiegerlandKurier, 27. Mai 2016 * Natalie Meyer: Goldener Monaco: 2000 Studenten feiern Verleihung in Siegen, DerWesten, 28. Mai 2016 * Elisa Osoria: Studentischer Filmpreis „Goldener Monaco“ für „Expedition“, Westfalenpost, 16. Juni 2017 Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Veranstaltung (Nordrhein-Westfalen) Kategorie:Kultur (Siegen) Kategorie:Universität Siegen Kategorie:Gegründet 2001